


rocky

by hidingskeletons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, [sCREAMS], i mention the others too but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: Lance never wanted to be reaped for the Hunger Games. Then again, does anyone really want to be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHH H H!!! I AM FINALLY POSTING A VOLTRON FIC MY MOMMA IS PROUD. 
> 
> also this is just an au where lance is in the hunger games. not an exact hunger games au like the book h a ha ha

The town center was hot, and with so many bodies packed together, the humidity was making Lance sweat. He stood with his sisters and brother, watching the screen as the replayed scenes from past Hunger Games, as he's done every year for his past eighteen years. 

His parents are watching them from their section, holding his baby brother and younger twin sisters. He knows they're nervous, it may be Lances final year, but they're going to be sending kids through this for a long time. 

The screen shuts off and a woman in a very expensive looking silver suit walks up, smile on her face like every second she's here she's paid for it. “Thank you for your attention, District 8. I am here to represent our amazing, wonderful, beautiful Capitol today, my lovely home. As you know, we're about to go into our 56th Hunger Games. I know you're all excited, I know I certainly am!” She smiles at the camera close to to her face, and Lance has to resist rolling his eyes. 

“Let's not wait any longer,” the woman says, “let's get on with the reaping.”

The night before the reaping, as his large family sat at their small dinner table, having a nice pre-reaping meal which was still not enough to fill them up, his mother says, “be brave tomorrow, my children,” and goes to bed without helping clean up. 

Their father is silent as he helps with the dishes, and grabs Lance by the shoulder before going up to bed himself. “It's your last year, son. You're going to be our first child who… lives through all Hunger Game reapings.” He kisses his forehead, as well as his siblings, and follows his mother up to bed. 

Lance didn't mention the very alive chance that he won't live through it. 

Now, as he watches this woman dig in a glass bowl for a girl's name, he feels nauseous. 

The Capitol woman pulls out a small piece of paper, and his arms tighten around his sisters’ waists. 

“Madaline Watuski.” 

A hush falls through the crowd, but his sister is alive for another year. 

A mother's scream. A father’s roar. And a little girl, no older than thirteen, shaking as she walks onto the stage. 

The Capitol woman shakes her hand and smiles as a camera flashes a picture. The girl has a full face a fear as she stands up there, looking down on her District in front of her. 

And now, the gentleman.” 

Does this woman feel no remorse? Does she not feel guilty, for signing this girl up to die? Does she feel at least a little pity? Does she?

“Lance McClain.”

What. 

His brother turns to face him, a scream ripping out of his throat, and his sisters grab him with strength he didn't know they had. His father looks at him with despair, and his mother can't look at him at all. 

He pulls his siblings off of him, and walks his way up to the stage, a shake in his step. 

“Congratulations,” the woman whispers, and turns and smiles for the camera. 

Him and the girl, who's now crying, get ushered off the stage and into the capital building behind them. They get separated, Lance going into one room, her going the into another. They make him sit down on a couch, and then they leave him alone. 

He can't help it, he picks up a pillow and screams and screams and screams until his throat is sore and they open the door again. He was chosen. He was chosen. His last year, and he was chosen for certain death. 

His family starts to come in, one at a time. His younger brother, and his sisters, his parents with his baby siblings. They stand in silence, until his brother says, “you can do this, Lance. You've practised for Hunger Games! If anyone in this family can do it, you can.” 

He gives a slight smile and kisses his brother's forehead, “thank you.” 

“Can we have some time alone?” His mother suddenly asks, and his siblings all give him hugs and kisses before reluctantly leaving. 

His father whispers “stay alive,” before walking out. 

“Momma,” Lance starts, but his mother pushes something in his hand before he can say anything else. 

“This was your sister's token, I want you to take it.” His mother says. He looks down. It's a bracelet with a blue lion on it.

He looks up at his mother, who is crying silently. He stands up and gives her a hug, rocking her a bit. “I will stay alive, momma.”

His mother kisses his cheek and leaves the room. 

Guards come in and he stands up without any struggle. “The train is coming,” they say. “It's time to go to the Capitol.”

He sighs and follows them out, meeting up with the girl who is now full on sobbing. 

The coral than into the train, and it pulls away from the platform. 

They watch District 8 go by in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel my depressed soul


End file.
